Sunrise
by samilove813
Summary: Bella Swan never got the chance to tell her boyfriend he was going to be a father. He moved away to alaska and said he didn't love her anymore. What will she go through being a single mom? Will her baby's father ever return? All human...NOW COMPLETE...MAYBE OUTTAKES LATER!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Bella Swan never got the chance to tell her boyfriend he was going to be a father. He moved away to alaska and said he didn't love her anymore. What will she go through being a single mom? Will her baby's father ever return? ( All human) Please read and review! I don't know how to put a banner up or I would. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Does...**

( Bella's POV)

" Anthony sweety, please don't touch that.", I scowled at my adorable eight month old son. I was only seventeen but I couldn't help but love being his mom. His full name was Anthony Emmett Jasper Cullen. I couldn't decide between his middle name being Emmett or Jasper so I gave him both. Emmett is my older brother and Jasper is Anthony's father's brother. I didn't even have the chance to tell Edward I was pregnant with his child. He took off to Alaska, saying he didn't love me anymore. Edward had a twin sister Alice and had an older sister, Rosalie, who was Jasper's twin. Anthony had Edward's middle name as his first name and Edward's last name.

" So, Bella, Sue was thinking about coming over tonight and...", my father, Charlie's, voice faded.

" And you want to have some alone time with her? Don't worry, I am going to the mall with Ang. Plus I really don't want to know what you and Sue will be up to while I'm away." I shuddered at the thought. Sue was my dad's girlfriend. Wait, fiance. They had just made it official. Sue has two kids, Leah who is a year older than me and Seth who is twelve. I have an older brother, well that's a lot of kids, not to mention there was already one grandchild. Sue absolutely adored my baby, she considered her his grandmother. Sue's husband had died three years ago and my mom was a bitch and ran off with the town man slut when I was two.

" Thanks Bells. So, is Em going with you?", my dad asked.

" Ya, he wouldn't pass up an opprotunity to show off his nephew", I wasn't joking either. Emmett was one of anthony's favorite people in the world. When Emmett found out I was pregnant he went over to the Cullen house to kill Edward. Then when he got there he figured out he'd moved to alaska. Day by day Emmett got more excited about being an Uncle.

" Why didn't I think of that.", my dad snorted. I gave him a hug then called Emmett so he could drive us. We met up with Angela Weber in the food court. When I found out I was pregnant, Angela was the only person to stick by me other than my family. She was considered Anthony's aunt and she even called herself Aunt Angela.

" Bella! Hey, where's Tony?", she asked then saw my son in Emmett's arms. He handed him over to her.

" Hi, cutie. You are getting very very big!", she kissed him on the cheek then handed him back to emmett. We saw a baby gap store and Emmett said he had to buy stuff for his nephew. I was bored so I started listening to conversations around me when I heard his voice.

" Tanya, why do we have to stay in this wretched store? Why won't your mom let us walk around together? Alone?", it said.

" Edward, my mom doesn't trust us seeing as she walked in on you taking my shirt off. We just moved here, give it some time. Plus my mom needs an oppinion on my sisters clothes.", the Tanya girl explained. So, my baby's father was back in town? Just great.

" Bella, look! I found this adorable bear outfit! Please Anthony needs it , he's my little bear!", Emmett scared me.

" Um, here you get it I need to get out of here.", I gave Em my wallett.

" Belly, what's going on?", Emmett saw Edward then and growled. He payed for the clothes then walked over to face Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

( Bella's POV)

Emmett grabbed Edward my the collar of his shirt and made him face him.

" What the he- Emmett?", Edward didn't expect it when Em punched him in the face. I handed Angela the baby and pulled Emmett off of Edward.

" What the hell Emmett! Let's go, Charlie's expecting us back at home in an hour and I still have to stop and get more formula for the baby.", I yelled.

" Mark my words Cullen, you will pay for what you did to my baby sister. You're lucky we're in a store.", Emmett growled. We were notified all of us had to stay in the store until the cops arrived. It was really embarrasing when my dad was the cop.

" Emmett what the hell, why did I get a call abou- Edward Cullen? What gives you any right to show your face in this town?", my father growled.

" Sir, I have no idea what's going on. I was with my girlfriend one second and the next I have a fist connected with my face.", Edward exclaimed.

" You slept with my daughter and then told her you didn't love her anymore. Then you left her, pregnant and all alone!", Charlie glared at him. Tanya, I assume was edward's girlfiend had left the store to call the cops, so she didn't hear about the pregnant part.

" What are you talking about? I never slept with Bella, she's the one who said she didn't love me. It's probably not my baby anyway!", He looked nervous, again I had to pull Emmett off of Edward.

" Stop lying! I know everything! Plus, Anthony is proof because he looks exactly like you! Bella was going to tell you she was pregnant the day you left. Instead, you wrote her a damn note saying and I quote, " Bella, I told you I loved you and it was all so I could sleep with you, don't call or text me ever again. This will be the last you hear of me. Goodbye."", Emmett growled. Anthony started crying and I took him from angela.

" Hey, come on sweetie, don't cry. Mommies got you. Do you want uncle emmie?", emmet held out his hands instantly.

" Come here my little bear. You probably need a nappie and a bath huh?", Emmett got him to stop crying.

" Dad, I'm gonna take ang home and I'll meet you there. I think my baby boy is tired.", I smiled and he nodded. We left and I broke down crying in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight!**

Bella's POV)

I was doing my homework when the doorbell rang waking my son up. I picked him up then went to answer the door.

" Bella, we need to talk.", Edward was glaring at Anthony.

" What do you want? Haven't you got a girlfriend to go entertain?", I glared at him for glaring at my baby.

" Look, I am sorry. I had no idea I was leaving you pregnant. I want to tell my family about the kid, I think they at least deserve to be in it's life.", he growled.

" First off, don't call my baby It or The Kid. His name is Anthony. Second, I hate your guts, why would I want to cooperate with you?", We were sitting on the couch now.

" Bella, don't leave my family out of his life because you're pissed at me. If they knew about him, Esme would be ecstatic, and Carlisle would be happier than ever.", he looked away.

" Oh yeah, because every parent wants to hear their seventeen year old son has a eight month old son. My dad almost kicked me out when he found out. Emmett wanted to beat the shit out of you. You left me alone on the worst day of my life, I had to tell my father that his sixteen year old daughter was having a baby. It didn't help much that he found the note you left.", I started crying. The door opened then closed.

" Bells! Where's my nephew? Uncle Emmie and his little bear need some bonding time!", Emmett saw edward on the couch and stopped.

" Here Emmett, calm down. Go give Tony a bath." , I handed him the baby and his smile reapeered.

" Haha, how's Uncle Em's big boy today? Guess what, I met the most amazing girl today. She's beautiful and smart and would make a great Aunt for you Anthony.", He played airplane with him as Edward sat there akwordly.

" New aunt material? Does this girl have a name.", I regretted asking that very second.

" Yes she does. Her name is Rosalie Lillian Hale. We have a date tomorrow night at seven."

" You cannot go on a date with my damn sister!", Edward stood up and yelled.

" WHAT! There is no way a nice woman like her can be related to such an ass like you!", Emmett yelled making the baby cry.

" She is so keep your damn hands off her or I will kill you!", he glared.

" Well, you didn't keep your hands to yourself! That's why my sister is a teenage mother!", He looked so pissed it wasn't even funny. I had to get my baby out of here.

" Give me my son, Edward leave. NOW!", I took my baby and pushed edward out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer... Roses are Red, Violets are blue... I don't own twilight... but niether do you!**

( Bella's POV)

FLASHBACK:

I had just taken three pregnancy tests all three came out positive. The worst part is I was only sixteen. I decided to take the unnecessary risk and sleep with my boyfriend. I walked into my room and saw a note lying on my bed.

Isabella,

I never loved you, I just wanted to sleep with you and I got what I wanted.

I am moving to Alaska so don't text or call anymore. If you even try I will change

my number. If in the future you ever see me again, don't talk to me. By the time you read this

I will be on a plane, I hope you live a full life and an easy one.

Until we see eachother again,

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

That was the note that tore my heart out. I put the note on my desk and sobbed, Emmett walked in my room.

" Bells! What's going on?", he sounded hysterical.

" Is daddy home Emmie?", I bawled into his shirt.

" No, he is on a buisness trip for three days, what's going on?", He made me look into his eyes.

" Edward said he loved me and I slept with him, and now he left me a note saying he never loved me and just wanted to sleep with me. Now, I just found out I'm pregnant.", The tears wouldn't stop. Emmett growled and Got in his Car.

( Emmett's POV)

Edward Cullen was my best friend, bold print the WAS. He took it to far, he slept with my baby sister and got her pregnant. Not to mention he only said he loved her to sleep with her. I was in the Cullen's driveway and bounding up the stairs. I violently knocked on the door. When Mr. Cullen opened the door I pushed past him.

" Where the hell is Edward?", I growled.

" Alaska, he moved there this morning to be with his girlfriend, Tanya Denali.", Carlisle looked appaled.

" Emmett, what's going on. You're crying, I have never seen you cry. I consider you family, please, just tell me.", He begged.

" When you here from that asshole of a son of yours, tell him ' Emmett says when he gets home, there's going to be hell to pay, and that we are no longer best friends.'", I walked out of the door then. I had to comfort my sister, she was going to be a sixteen year old mother, and I couldn't protect her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

( Bella's POV)

" Please Bella, Edward told us about his son. We want to meet him, please don't let the way you feel about my son influence your decision.", Edward's mother, Esme, begged. I couldn't say no.

" Alright, one condition though. Edward is not my son's father, biologically yes, but he will never be Anthony's daddy. I do not want Edward to think he can just be excepted into Tony's life, I don't want Edward's hands anywhere near my son. He is not to hold him, you carlisle and the rest of you're family can, but not Edward.", I ordered.

" Alright, when are you bringing him up?", Esme's voice was softer than before.

" I'll be there in an hour or less.", I hung up the phone without even saying goodbye.

Anthony was taking a nap so gently I pulled him out of his crib and layed him on my bed. I dressed him up in the bear outfit emmett got him, I put the little hat that had bear ears on it, on Anthony. Emmett had insisted on coming with me and before I knew it we were pulling into the Cullen's driveway. I knew Emmett really wanted to see Rosalie. I walked around t o the backseat to pull Anthony, still fast asleep, from his carseat. Emmett and I walked up the porch to the front door and knocked. It was Rosalie who opened it and had a full blown smile when she saw Emmett.

" Hey you guys, come on in.", she held the door open but only had eyes for Em.

" Thanks Rose.", Emmett winked, it made me want to barf.

" Bella! I've missed you!", Alice yelled then hugged me.

" Alice, the baby is sleeping and I'm holding him.", I stepped out of the hug.

" Oh, sorry.", We walked in the room and Alice went to get Carlisle and Esme. Little did I know Edward was coming with them. Emmett gove him a death glare.

" Oh, Bella! You're fianally here. Let me see my grandson.", I passed Anthony off to Esme, making sure he didn't wake up.

" Hello, Bella, Emmett. How are you this evening?", Edward asked, eyes on Anthony.

" Why do you care? You didn't care about Bella or Anthony until two days ago when you first found out.", Emmett looked like he wanted to punch him.

" Emmett, quit alright? You've already gotten in trouble once for arguing with him.", I whispered.

Edward's face fumed with anger, " I HAD NO IDEA BELLA WAS EVEN PREGNANT! HOW COULD I CARE? THEN I COME HOME AND SHE'S GOT A BABY AND IT TURNS OUT I'M THE FATHER! I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE TO BLA-" his yelling was cut off from Anthony's crying. Emmett took him and lifted him in the air. Forgetting all about Edward.

" Look, little bear, you're an airplane. You're uncle Emmie's airplane.", he threw him up in the air then caught him. That had Anthony laughing, I couldn't help but smile. Emmett handed Anthony back to Esme.

" What's his full name?", Esme had tears in her eyes.

" Anthony Emmett Jasper Cullen. I couldn't choose between the middle name Jasper and Emmett , so I picked both. Anthony is Edward's middle name, and since he looks like Edward's clone except a whole lot younger, I decided that on his name. I wanted him to have his father's last name, even if he didn't love me anymore.", I shrugged.

" Can I hold him?", Alice asked.

" Ya, go ahead, just make sure you don't drop him.", I felt uneasy when Esme handed him to alice. It wasn't like I didn't trust her, she was just very hyper.

" I won't, come on, lets go watch some Tv.", we all sat down and turned the Tv on. About ten minutes later my cell phone started to ring and I smiled and answered it.

" Jacob Black, to what honor do I owe this phone call to?", We laughed.

" Hey Bells, just wanted to talk. How's the mom life treating you.", He asked.

" Jake, come on. You haven't called me in two weeks. What is going on?", even when I called him he avoided my calls.

" Bella, we were best friends, but my friends on the reservation think you are a bad influence. You slept with a guy when you were sixteen and got pregnant. My dad doesn't want me hanging out with you anymore, I have to go. I'm sorry.", he whispered then hit the end button.

" Great, guess what Emmett, one more friend to cross off my list.", I sighed.

" Who? Let's see, Mike, Jessica, Eric and Tyler converted to Laurens ' Oh, Bella's a teenage mother, she needs to be taught how to keep her hands to herself ' group.", I sighed because that's what they actually called it.

" Jacob Black, apparently his friends and his dad think I am a bad influence and want him to leave me alone.", Emmett hugged me. Esme seemed worried seeing as she didn't know what was going on.

" What is wrong? I don't understand."

" When Bella's friends found out she was pregnant, they avoided her at all costs. Angela i sthe only one who didn't. She's Anthony's godmother. Lauren Mallory made a group that everyday at lunch messed with her. The wrote bad things on her locker, poured soda over her head, and bullied her until she came home and all she did was cry in her room. My dad fianally had enough of it and put Bells in homeschooling. I guess Jacob just joined Lauren's group. Bella goes to a different school now, it's a private school. All girls, though she has no friends there. She didn't want to risk making friends then when they found out she was a mother, dump her like the rest of her friends did.", Em explained. Anthony woke back up and started crying.

" Come here cutie. It's okay, mommy's here. Don't cry, shh.", I bounced him in my lap until his cries became laughs.

" Bella, can I please hold him?" Edward askes, looking me in the eyes. I took a deep breath then held the baby out to him. He seemed shocked at my decision but as soon as he had Anthony in his arms he smiled. Edward held him until it was time to leave, he even walked out to the car with him.

" So, can I come to your place after school to see him? I really do want a part in his life.", Edward asked, his eyes hopefull.

" Sure, just no Tanya lady. I don't want her in his life.", he nodded and Emmett and I drove away to our house.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

( Edward's POV)

Flashback:

" Hi, I'm Bella.", it was our first day of first grade. This Bella girl had waist length auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes. I also noticed she was really pale like me.

" I am Edward. I'm in Miss Rudy's class.", I smiled sheepishly.

" Me too! We should be best friends! Do you want to meet my big bwodder? His name is Emmett, but I call him Emmie.", she took my hand and led me down the hallway to a classroom of second graders.

" Emmie, oh Emmie!", Bella yelled into the classroom.

" Belly, what are you doing here? You're in first grade, c'mon let's get you back to class.", Emmett saw me and his eyebrow went up.

" Emmie, this is Edward! He's my new best friend!", Bella jumped up and down.

" Hi, Edward. Be nice to my sister, or I will have to hurt you. She is my favoritest sister in the world.", he smiled and led us back to our classroom. From that moment on Emmett and I were best friends also.

End of flackback:

I not only ruined one friendship, but two. I got my best friends sister pregnant and his sister was my ex-girlfriend/best friend number 2. I hadn't even told my girlfriend I was a father yet. She was going to hate me. I knew I was a terrible person, and I deserved whatever I got coming to me. Bella had been very hesitant to even let me touch my son. I know she told my mother that I was not to touch Anthony, but it seemed as if she couldn't resist.

" Edward, I need to speak with you privately in my office before you head to school.", my father gave me a stern look. I headed up the stairs and into his office and sat down on the couch.

" What is it dad?", I sighed.

" What are you planning on doing? I am speaking of Tanya.", he waited for my answer.

" I have absolutely no idea. It's her first day of school, I don't want to ruin it.", I made an excuse.

" Very well, I want you to talk to Bella. Figure out a situation where I can see my grandson.", He said.

" Yes sir.", I started to get up but my father stopped me.

" Sit down! I did not say you could leave. You left her a note? You were so irresponsable and slept with her. You were sixteen! What the hell is wrong with you? You told me Bella had taken the breakup well, that she understood you were moving to Alaska to spend time with Tanya. Emmett came by the house the day you left that damn note, did you know that? No, of course you didn't, did you also know that, that was the day she found out she was pregnant? No, because you were a child and left a note! A note doesn't explain anything Edward! If I knew she was pregnant, you would not have gone to Alaska. I want your cell phone, your Ipod, your tv cables and as soon as you get back from school, I want your damn car keys. You're grounded until further notice. Is there anything you would like to say.", my father had never done this to me before. I guess I reached a new low.

" I am going to see my child after school, I am going to talk to Bella about the Tanya thing, and you guys getting to see him. I know for a fact Bella doesn't want Tanya in his life, but I love Tanya. I am Not sacraficing her. I knew if you knew I slept with bella you wouldn't let me go to Alaska, that's why I told you everything went fine. I am sorry.", I handed over my things.

" If Bella says no Tanya, that you have to choose between Tanya and Anthony, you WILL choose your son. Tanya is a girl, she can be gone whenever. But Anthony is your son, he will be around for the rest of your life. You will sacrafice Tanya, because it's the best thing for your son. You are only seventeen, you don't know what's good for you or not. Bella, has given up everything for your son, she has no time to be a teenager anymore. That is how it should be with you. Now go, as soon as you get home, put the car keys on my desk then go to your room.", I nodded then walked out the door, more pissed then I had ever been in my entire life. What if I didn't want responsabilities? What if I wanted to marry Tanya?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...**

( Bella's POV)

" Hey Bella! How are you!", Jessica said sarcastically. I was at school and everyone was staring. I have no idea how she found out where I went to school.

" Jessica, you need to leave, this is my school. Don't do anthing stupid.", I begged. She knew about my son, no one at my new school did.

" Ah, Bella! Don't you miss me? Were best friends, why is it you're going to school here again?", she asked grinning evily at me.

" Please Jessica, don't I am begging you.", I felt tears welling in my eyes. Everyone was looking at us, I knew everybody was going to find out I was a teenage mother.

" Hey Bella, how's your son doing? He's eight months old right? Is Jacob still your friend? Oh, wait, no he isn't. I was there on the beach when he called you and said you were a slut.", everybodies mouth dropped as they heard of my son.

" Jessica, you ruined my life back at Forks high school. Why did you have to ruin it here? What the hell did I do to you?", tears escaped.

" Isabella, you are a slut! I make fun of people like that. It's part of my reputation.", she defended herself as a joke.

" WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? MISS SWAN, WHY ARE YOU NOT IN CLASS? WHO IS YOUR FRIEND?", the priciple Mrs. Janson asked.

" She's not my friend Mrs. Janson, she and all her damn followers are the reason I am at this school! I made a mistake whenI was sixteen and she made my life hell. As if it was hard enough for me already she went and made it worse!", I yelled more at Jessica than the principal.

" Isabella! Do not swear! I do not know who you are but you need to leave, I am sure you are late for school as it is, please do not make me call the police to escort you off the premacise.", Jessica saluted here then left in her car.

" Miss Swan, what happend?", she asked comfortingly.

" When I was sixteen, I got pregnant. She and all my ex- friends bullied me once they found out. I couldn't take it anymore so I was homeschooled. Then after my son was born I came to school here. Nobody here new I was a mother, she blurted it out to everyone. I just lost another friend because of it. I only have one friend, Angela. She is my son's godmother.", Tears came from my eyes.

" Isabella, do not feel bad about yourself. You had a child then came back to school, that makes you strong. If you have any problems with students harrassing you, come to me. Now get to class, tell your teacher you were with me." I nodded then went to class.

( Edward's POV)

Lunchtime:

Jessica and Lauren invited Tanya and I to sit at their table and we accepted. Jessica started telling everyone of her little trip this morning.

" Ok, so I guess Isabella Swan didn't tell anyone at her new school she was a teen mom. I went up there and blurted it right out, I had her balling her eyes out too. It was the most hilarious thing ever. I mean she deserves it, she wouldn't tell anyone who the kid's father was. She probably doesn't even know, slut.", Jessica laughed, Emmett had heard everything. My mouth hung open wide.

" What the Hell did you do to my sister bitch!? Don't you think you've bullied her enough? Jesus, she went to a different school because of you. Ya she has a baby, but she is a hell of a lot smarter than you! You throw yourself at every guy you meet, Bella knows who the father of my nephew is! He knows it too, if you knew who it was, you would be in complete shock. Anthony is everything to Bella. You are a worthless peice of shit!", Emmett growled.

" Whatever, at least I am smart enough not to get knocked up.", she scoffed.

" Leave Bella alone, or I will get the cops to arrest you for harrassment.", he glared then stalked out of the lunchroom. I suddenly felt horrible. They messed with bella all the time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

( Edward's POV)

" She's upstairs with Anthony, go on up.", Charlie said, I had just gotten to Bella's house. I heard her talking so I stopped outside the door to listen.

" You know Anthony, Mommy, wishes grandma didn't leave, or I wish I at least knew where she lives. One slut should live with another, I know I shouldn't talk like this around you but, mommy had a rough day. At least I know you won't leave me, or call me names. I get to look forward to seeing you everyday.", I heard. I knocked on the door and she told me to come in.

" Hey, you aren't a slut. I am sorry for leaving you, I know I should have told you face to face I was just scared. I met Tanya and I was engulfed in what she thought made me beleive was love. I still do, so if it's alright with you, I want to tell her about Anthony.", I paused waiting for her reply.

" Edward, I don't want her around our baby. I told you that, but if she is what makes you happy, I will suck it up. You deserve to be happy, and if she is what does that for you, I will except it. I don't want her meeting him until you two are engaged though. Anything else?", she wasn't looking at me. she was looking at our son in my arms who was quietly napping.

" Ya, can we come to an agreement that m yparents will be able to see Anthony more?", I held my breath.

" He can spend the night at your house on weekends, as long as Tanya is never there. If he is ever sick on a weekend he stays with me though, can we make that a deal?", she asked,

" Yes deal, I will have alice set up a nursery and I will get him anything he needs. I am going to tell Tanya to come over tonight so I can tell her about Anthony." , she nodded.

" Next weekend with be your first weekend together.", we agreed and for some reason I didn't feel right.

( Carlisle's POV)

I was disapointed in my son, but my grandson was not at fault. He would not pay for his father's reckless actions. I couldn't wait until I saw him again. He was absolutely adorable. I had to ground my son, it was the right thing to do, he lied to me. I heard the front door close and footsteps outside my office. Edward walked in.

" So, how did it go at Bella's?", I asked taking his cellphone.

" Great, Bella said he can start coming here on weekends and that I could tell Tanya about him, though she isn't aloud to see him until we are engaged. I agreed. Dad, can tanya come over? I want to tell her about Tony.", he looked hopefull.

" Tell me one thing, what did bella actually say about tanya?", I knew I wasn't getting the whole story.

" She said I deserve to be happy, and if Tanya is what makes me happy she would except it.", he looked straight into my eyes.

" Use the home phone to call, you're still grounded from your cell.", I handed him the home phone and he walked downstairs.

( Edward's POV)

Tanya would be here any minute and I was very nervous. This was about my son, and if it came down to choosing between him and Tanya, I think I would choose Tanya. You can't deny love. I heard the knock on the front door and opened it.

" Tanya, come in.", I kissed her and pulled her into the living room.

" What's wrong? You said you needed yo talk to me, in everything alright?", she questioned.

" Tanya, I need to tell you something and I don't know how well you are going to take it.", I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

" I love you Edward, you can tell me anything.", she put her hand on mine.

" Isabella Swan's son is my son also. I left before I knew she was pregnant, he will be staying with me on weekends, but you aren't aloud to meet him unless we are engaged. So, Tanya Denali will you marry me?", I slid to one knee and took the ring I purchased out of my pocket. It didn't feel right giving her my mother's ring.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

( Edward's POV)

" Edward, I love you, I really do. I can't marry you though. If I had Iknown her little demon spawn was genetically part you, I would have kicked your sorry ass to the curb right there. So since it's long overdue, I think we shouldn't be together anymore. Unless you promise to dump the kid and only be with me that is.", she said. She wanted me to pick her instead of my son. I had no idea she would do this to me. I know I said I would choose her over my son, but now that it was reality, what should I do? I loved Tanya, but yet I loved my son. The right choice for any normal guy to pick was right in front of me, it was telling me to pick my son. I didn't want to be a normal guy. A baby would tie me down, Tanya just kept building me up. Do I forget about my son and enjoy a life with the hottest girl at school? Do I raise my son and forget what anyone else thinks? I have no Idea what the right thing to do is. All of the sudden Emmett Swan and my brother Jasper came into the house.

" Can you believe that happened?", Jasper laughed.

" Ya, that was just part of her mommy mode. You should see when she's in full gear. You mess with her baby and she will not be happy. I can't believe she got pissed just because we gave him a tiny bit of chocolate milk!", Emmett laughed.

" I love him so much it's not even funny. I can see why you call him a little bear though. He's seriously chubby and he is gonna be built like you.", Jasper laughed.

" Got that right. When he was six months old, he hit his head off of Bella's and laughed. Bella said it hurt her. I remember the firs ttime he smiled though, bella spent the next two hours crying over how her baby boy was growing up too fast.", Em sighed.

Were they talking about anthony and Bella? Why? Couldn't they talk about sports when I am trying to make a life changing desicion here?

" Yo Eddie Boy! Your kid just tasted chocolate for the first time today. I got slapped on the back of the head.", Emmett and Jasper hi- fived. Even though emmett hated me he didn't hate my brother.

" You guys, I need you to tell Bella, I want nothing to do with Anthony. I don't want him coming here on weekends, I don't want to even here you talk about him. As far as I'm concerned Anthony was never born.", the last thing I saw was Emmetts fist coming towards my face. Then I got knocked out.

( Bella's POV)

GOING BACK IN TIME A LITTLE!

" Emmett! Jasper! What the hell were you two thinking? He is a baby! I don't want him drinking or eating anything chocolate right now!", I slapped jasper and Em both behind the head. I know I was an overprotective mother, but still, he's only a baby.

" Bells! He's gotta live a little! You let him have vanilla ice cream and cake! Why can't he drink chocolate milk?", he asked dumbly.

" Because, I want to be careful, we don't know if he's allergic to anything and he's to young to have an allergic reaction.", I felt sad now.

I sent them on their way, as they were laughing I might add, and got Anthony ready for his nap. Alot of girls think getting pregnant as a teenager is the end of the world, but it's not. Out of all the hell you're put through, you get this one little person who you know will always love you. When you hold your baby for the first time, you fianally understand why your giving everything up for this little baby, but your getting so much in return.

An hour later Emmett comes raging into the house. You can tell he's pissed, but he only gets this pissed when someone messes with himself or his family.

" Em? What's wrong?", I ask carefully.

" Edward said not to bring anthony around anymore. Tanya doesn't want him in Edward's life. Edward proposed and told Tanya about Tony and she said she wouldn't marry him if he was in his life, so he's ditching anthony.", Emmett said in one breath. I knew this was going to happen, so I wasn't suprised. I just walked over to Emmett and hugged him, letting my silent tears fall.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/M: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

( Jasper's Pov)

Emmett stormed out after he punched Edward. Before this whole Anthony ordeal, I never could say there was a moment I let my emotions go out of control, but now they all went into overdrive, and none of my emotions were happy. There was hatred for my brother driving anthony away, sadness that I would probably never get to see my nephew again. Greiving for realizing I just lost some of my family. Dad had heard Tanya scream when Em punched Edward and ran downstairs. Edward had just woken up.

" I hate you Edward.", was all I said as I walked up to my room and cried.

( Carlisle's POV)

I heard Tanya scream and I ran downstairs just as Edward was getting up off the floor.

" I hate you Edward.", Jasper growled and walked to his room.

" What the hell is going on? Why are you on the floor and why did jasper say he hated you?", I demanded answers.

" He did it for me. I don't want that stupid little drooling infant in my life and Eddie is in my life, so Eddie made a choice to stay with me and dump the kid onto that schoolyard slut.", tanya said all prissy like. Never in my life had I wanted to hit a woman as much as I wanted to hit her.

" Are you saying, my grandson will never see me again because of some stupid high school fling?", I growled. Edward looked truly scared.

" It's not a fling dad, I love Tanya.", He mumbled.

" Just like you loved bella before you seduced her and got her pregnant and then left?", I briought up.

" Dad, I was lying to bella. I'm not lying to Tanya. I've asked her to marry me.", He stood up proudly.

" You are grounded. You will be the one to tell your siblings and mothers that they will never see anthony again, you will deal with whatever punishment your mother and I see fit. You are lucky if we do not kick you out. Go home Tanya, you are not welcome here anymore. Edward go sit on the couch until your mother and siblings get home, as soon as you tell them go to my office and sit in the chair until your mother and I come up with a punishment fit for you taking our grandchild away from us.", I demanded with authority. He nodded.

" Well, since I'm marrying Edward I think I should be welcome and should be able to make decisions with the family.", tanya said all high and mighty. I turned and smirked at her.

" If you do not leave and if you return, I will get a restraining order put on you. My grandsons grandfather is the chief of police.", I growled. She looked scared, she must have done something in the past. Tanya hurried out and threw the ring at Edward muttering something about his ' Crazy ass Family '. Even though he was on the couch it hit him on the head.

(Edward' s POV)

To say I was scared of Carlisle in that moment would be an understatement. I was terrified. I freaked out even more when I heard the door open and close announcing my sisters and mother's arrival. I got up and walked over to them, Dad was sitting at the dining room table with his head in his hands. He looked up and his cheeks were tear stained and he had red rings around his eyes.

" Carlise! Sweetheart what's wrong?", mom freaked out. I felt sick to my stomach.

" Jasper! Girls! Esme, please sit down at the table.", Carlisle yelled to everyone. Jasper glared at me with hatred, Esme and my sisters looked confused but still sat, and dad looked heartbroken. I was about to sit down when dad stopped me.

" I never said you could sit down. You are to stand there, and tell them what you did, and then go to my office as I told you.", he said coldly.

" Well?", mom asked weerily.

" I talked to Bella earlier, she said I could start taking anthony on Every other weekend, and sometimes during the week. There was a few conditions. He stayed home if he was sick, even on one of my weekends, and no Tanya unless we were engaged and she accepted him into her life. I came home and called Tanya, she came over and I told her about anthony. I also proposed to her, she didn't want me to be in Anthony's life if I was to be in hers. So when Em and Jazz came home, I told Emmett to tell Bella not to bring Anthony anywhere near me, or us. He is not to be anything in my life and as far as I'm concerned he was never born. Emmett punched me in the face and left. That's all.", I looked around the table and EVERYONE was crying.

" How. Could. You. Do. This? That is your son, just as you are my son. You are supposed to put your child before anything and everything. Instead, you let some little Alaskin tramp, waltz her way into your life and strip away what should be the most important thing to you. You have not only pushed your son away from yourself, but from us, his FAMILY, as well. Get out of my face, I can't even look at you right now. We as a family will be deciding your punishment which you will have no say in. You will sit there as we discuss what will happen, all the while you think of that innocent little baby boy you just let down, not only as a person, but as a father. What do you think he will ask Bella when he's older about why he doesn't have a daddy like all the other children? How do you think Bella is going to explain to a little boy who has nothing to worry about in the worl except maybe a scratch here or there or a broken bone, that his daddy didn't want him because some girl said she was in love with him? You've not only effected Anthony, But everyone involved in his life as well. Now go, I need time to collect myself before we decide your punishment.", Esme wouldn't look me in the eye so I knew she was pissed.

Half an hour later mom called me back downstairs and sat me down at the table like I was a child.

" Rose, anything you'd like to say to Edward?", Carlisle asked.

" Edward, you took my nephew away from me. Even though I'd only known him for that short time, I loved him almost more than I love mom and dad. Now, I'll never get to tell him.", Rose had tears falling down her face.

" Alice? Any thing to say?", He asked.

" Ditto to what Rose said, but also, you took Bella away from me. She was a sister to me, and Emmett, think about what you might have just done to him and Rosie's relationship. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you after this.", she was also crying.

"Jasper?", Dad continued.

" As I said earlier, I hate you. You ruined my relationship with my nephew, best friend, and sister. Ya Edward, Bella was a sister to me.", He glared even more.

" Let's start with punishment. I won't kick you out, but you are getting a job, your cell phone is gone I'm selling it. Your selling your Tv, you'll do your own laundry, pay for your own gas for your car, you'll do yardwork, you won't go to parties, you are to finish school with all 'A's and 'B's, you are to figure out a way, I can see my grandson and last but certainly not least because in time there will be more, you will not see Tanya again. Do you understand me?", my dad wouldn't even look at me.

" No.", I simply said.

" No?", he asked with a humorless laugh.

" No I will see Tanya again. I will not be dragged into anything dealing with Anthony, as I said before, in my eyes he isn't my son.", as soon as the words were out of my mouth Jasper launched himself across the table and started punching me Dad pulled him off and tried calming him down.

" I will send you to military school if you don't and then a private college where you will not have any contact with the outside world except for your classmates.", Dad threatened, and I had to cave in to his demands. I needed my contact with the outside world.

" Oh and one more thing, you go to school then back home unless you have to work, and I will have a copy of your work schedule and I'll check your attendance everyday at the school, not to mention I'll be talking to the pinciple about moving you to classes so that you won't even see Tanya in the god damn parking lot. Now go to your room.", He pointed towards the stairs and I nodded. My life was seriously ruined.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

( Bella's POV)

I haven't seen Edward in two months. The Cullens visit Anthony twice every week and Carlisle and Esme take him for a whole day each month. Anthony started saying words. His first word was ' Mama' and then ' Em '. Emmett was exstatic when he said that. Anthony can stand a bit on his own, he's not quite ready to walk, but he's getting there. Right now, dad sent us out to get groceries so me, Em, and Anthony are walking down the aisles.

" Alright Tony, who's that?", Emmett asked pointing to me.

" MAMA!", anthony squeeled. I laughed and kissed his cheek. In two months my baby boy would be one.

" Bells! We should get tattoos!", Emmett yelled.

" Why?", I chuckled.

" Cause, it'd be fun! You can get something resembling Anthony, and I'll get something cool!", Emmett said excitedly.

" Sure I guess, let's wait a week though.", I comprimised.

" Fine.", Em pouted. Right then someone ran into our cart. I immediately checked Anthony who had tears in his eyes.

" What the hell man!", Emmett yelled. We both looked up and saw the shocked eyes of Edward Cullen.

" Mama!", Anthony raised his arms up and I pulled him out of the cart.

" Emmy!", He reached for Emmett and Em took him.

" I uh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into you. Is Anthony all right?", Edward looked scared.

" He's fine, just scared a little.", I reassured him.

" Mama!", Anthony giggled cause Em was tickling him. I smiled at him. " No! No Emmy!", he giggled even more. I thought I saw Edward smile out of the corner of my eye.

( Edward's POV)

I never really noticed, Bella has a sorta glow about her when she's with Anthony. She's also beautiful. What was I thinking? I love Tanya, I can't have thoughts about other girls! Well, techniclaly bella's a milf and a woman seeing as she's already had a baby.

She put Anthony back into the cart and kissed his cheek.

" Who?", Anthony pointed to me.

" Edward.", Emmett told him.

" Derd?", he asked pointing to me. I think he was trying to say my name.

" Yep, Edward.", Emmett confirmed.

" Nana?", he stated.

" Yes, nana and papi live with him.", Emmett ruffled anthony's hair.

" Mama? Nana, Papi?", I had no Idea what he was talking about now. I just sat there watching him.

" Nana and Papi will see you tomorrow.", Bella told him. He smiled his little dimpled smile.

" Wowie?", He asked.

" Yep and Rosalie too.", Emmett smiled ant the mention of Rosalie.

" Aper? Awi", he continued. Wow, he liked to talk.

" Yes and Jasper and Alice.", Bella chuckled.

" Cookie?", he grinned and pouted.

" Oh no little man. That cute little pout of yours won't work on me. Try it out on uncle Emmie.", bella laughed when Anthony turned to Emmett and pouted. Emmett just crumbled.

" Oh... All right! I've give you a cookie when we get home. And Bells it's big man, not little man.", Emmett was right. Anthony was huge. Not fat, maybe a little chubby but he was tall like me and you could tell he would be built like Emmett.

" Yay!", he clapped his hands. I couldn't help but laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

( Edward's POV)

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands thinking about Anthony, Tanya and Bella. I felt wierd and tingly around Bella. I remember when we used to be together there was an elecric undercurrent whenever we would touch. I wondered if that would still be there. Then Tanya, she was a really good lay but so was Bella. Bella and I created a baby. I definetly knew I didn't want a baby with Tanya. I also know she never wants kids, she said they'd ' ruin her body and free time '. Bella didn't care about her body or free time as long as Anthony was there. Jeez, I was so confused.

" Edward, did you get the groceries?", Mom called. I got up and took the bags to the kitchen

" So, um I saw Bella, Anthony and Emmett.", I mentioned casually. Mom froze.

" Really, is Anthony talking alot?", she asked.

" Ya, he pulled the pouty face on Emmett for a cookie. He's big, I mean like tall and a little chubby.", I laughed.

" Yes he is. But also like Emmett, he's a big teddy bear. Bella told me he can walk a couple steps. Nothing to major, but he can do it.", she smiled proudly.

" Bella's beautiful... I mean, she's always glowing around Anthony.", I shook my head.

" Do you need to talk about something Edward?"

" Ya, Mom, I don't know what's going on with me. I feel like Tanya is only with me for my looks. Bella doesn't care about those. Whenever I'm around her I get all tingly... it's wierd, but I like it. My heart starts beating really fast and I get nervous.", I admitted.

" You know, that's how I feel about your father.", she smiled.

" But your in love with dad.", I sighed.

" How do you know you aren't in love with Bella? You've never even allowed yourself to think about her like that. You automatically traded her for Tanya who kicked your son out of your life."

" Bella hates me mom. It's not like I'd ever even get a chance. Her family hates me too. Hell, Jasper even hates me."

" Jasper doesn't hate you. Yes he's mad, but he's your brother... He couldn't hate you. You must earn Bella's trust first. When she trusts you, then you admit you like her and then you take her out and gradually fall back into their lives. All the while you have to be earning her family's respect back... Because trust comes with respect. Don't force yourself back in, give it time. And son, I hate Tanya. Really I do.", Mom admitted.

The next day I went to Bella's house before school. I knocked nervously. Just my luck it was Emmett who opened the door. I gulped.

" What are you doing here Cullen?", he growled.

" I'm here to beg your forgiveness and earn your trust back to be a part of my son's life. Tanya deluded me into thinking she was most important. I realize I was wrong, I need a third chance. Please.", I didn't realize until now, I was crying.

" Look, I'm not going to forgive and forget. You are going to have to earn forgiveness. I will never forget. I trusted you with my baby sister... you broke that trust. Then I trusted you with my nephew... You broke that trust. Earn those back and I'll forgive you.", He let me inside. I ran up to Bella's room and stopped just outside her door.

" Alrighty bub, which outfit today? The Lion outfit? Or the Mommy's boy outfit?", she asked.

" Mamma!", Anthony yelled. I chuckled and knocked on the door.

" C'mon in.", she yelled. Though she was suprised it was me.

" Hi.", I said lamely.

" Hey, what are you doing here?", she asked, nicer than Emmett.

" I'm here to... as I told Emmett, Beg your forgiveness and earn your trust. Tanya was a mistake... A horrible mistake that not only cost me you, but my son and best friend and hell even my family. I just want a third chance.", I said honestly.

" I'm not forgiving you right away. I'll let you see anthony when your family does. Then, when you prove your in it for the long run... I'll consider, letting you in his life more.", she said. Why wasn't she pissed at me. Why wasn't she calling me a douche or an ass?

" Thank you, but why aren't you mad or pissed?", I just had to ask.

" Oh, I am. Trust me... I'm the magnitude of pissed. But I expected it. I knew Tanya would take you away, so I prepaired myself for it.", she whispered.

" Derd!", Anthony smiled and pointed to me.

" Ya, I'm Edward buddy.", I walked over and kissed his forehead. I had to leave to get to school early to tell tanya to leave me alone. I had a feeling this was going to be harder than expected.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**Hello! I just want to thank all my readers and followers! **

**~#~!~ ~! **

( Tanya POV )

My Eddie was waiting by my parking spot when I got to school. Maybe he wants to make out a little before class. Oh, I forgot my lipgloss at home.

Ever since I found out that little runt was his we've been distant. I mean, he had money and good looks. That's the only reason I'm with him. A kid is going to ruin him, it's for his own good that he got rid of it. I mean, ya that Bella girl and him make a cute kid but still. It doesn't matter. He'll always be seen as the teenage father.

" Tanya, we need to talk... Alone.", he said as he peered over my shoulders. I looked back and saw Jessica, Tyler, Mike and Lauren. I shooed them away, even though I've been here a short time I'm already their leader.

" What is it baby?", I ran my hand down his chest. He didn't even pay attention to it.

" I can't be with you anymore. You are a selfish bitch, and aren't worthy to be anyone's significant other. You made me push my son out of my life and a girl... That I think I might love. I want you to leave me alone.", He growled. Next thing I know he's climbing on top of Emmett's jeep and whistling for everyone to listen to him.

" Hey! Listen up! Tanya, I know you'd tell people anyway, so I'm beating you there! Bella Swan's son is my son also! Yep, I slept with her and got her pregnant. So, if your going to give her a hard time, might as well give me a hard time. Oh! And Tanya has a birthmark in the shape of a... well a certian part of a males anatomy, on her lower back. Plus, she likes to pinch... hard.", He grinned at me and jumped down. Emmett looked proud, but still guarded. Edward looked smug, and I'm pretty sure I looked like a red italian sports car... I refused to say tomato.

( Emmett's POV)

He had guts... This didn't mean I'd forgiven him completely, maybe a little. I saw him getting in his car, I ran over and looked at him with wide eyes.

" Where are you going?", I demanded.

" Bella's school, they know there too. Plus, I'm trying to win her heart.", He smiled and took off. Wow, you know... he might be cool to have as a brother some day.

( Bella's POV)

I was just getting out of my car when Edward's pulled up. He grabbed opened all the doors and messed with the radio.

" Hey, Listen up! Most of you don't know me... I'm Edward Cullen, the father of Bella Swans baby. I did this at my other school, but I'm doing something extra here... I'm trying to prove to Bella that she has my heart...", He smiled at me and started the music... He never sang around anyone.

_I see you passing by everynight,  
You're my day glow fantasy.  
Your skinny jeans are fitting oh so right,  
Just like you were made for me._

I'll hold you close,  
Won't let you go.  
Girl, I'm bringing back romance.  
I've got a coat,  
If you get cold.  
All I need is half a chance

To be that guy-uy-uy right next to you,  
I'm your Mr. Right,  
Make me that guy-uy-uy,  
No one else will do  
Cause when you're by my side,  
My heart goes, woah-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa.  
How can you deny?  
You can say what you wanna say,  
But Baby, I'm your guy.

I saw you shopping in the corner spot,  
So I walked right down your aisle.  
We conversated about the raindrops,  
And I finally made you smile.

I said, "Let's go!"  
She said, "I dont know?"  
I guess she don't know how to dance.  
How about a date?  
This saturday?  
AlI need is half a chance.

To be that guy-uy-uy right next to you,  
I'm your Mr. Right,  
Make me that guy-uy-uy,  
No one else will do  
Cause when you're by my side,  
My heart goes, woah-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa.  
How can you deny?  
You can say what you wanna say,  
But Baby, I'm your guy.

Shawty, you're a dime.  
Everything about you is just so divine.  
I just wanted to let you know,  
That I'm your guy.

let's be like that song on the radio x3  
-song on the radio-

To be that guy-uy-uy right next to you,  
I'm your Mr. Right,  
Make me that guy-uy-uy,  
No one else will do  
Cause when you're by my side,  
My heart goes, woah-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa.  
How can you deny?  
You can say what you wanna say,  
But Baby, I'm your guy.  


He finished and I smiled at him.

" Bella, will you go on a date with me this saturday?", He held out a rose. I thought about it for a moment. He looked really nervous, I nodded and he let go of a breath and hugged me.

" I'll pick you up at six, dinner and a movie.", He kissed my cheek and headed back to school. This was one of the best days ever..._  
_

**~!~!~!~! #!~~~**

**The song is : I'm your guy by Varsity Fanclub**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**IT'S BACK!**

**! #$%^&*()**

_**Edward's POV**_

" Dada!", the little voice behind me yells. I turn around and smile at my son. I bet you're wondering what happened between Bella and I. Well, I took her on a date and wowed her. That date led to more dates which led to her becoming my girlfriend again. I was by no means forgiven. We both definantly wouldn't forget.

Anthony is now a year and one month old. He just started walking last week. Bella cried the whole day.

" C'mon bubba. Let's go to the park.", I held out my hand and he wobbled over to it. Of course old people always looked at us and made snide little comments about ' Kids these days..' I just rolled my eyes.

I put Anthony in the swing and started gently pushing him. He giggle the whole time. It was almost dark by the time we got home. Anthony was spending the night at my house. I gave Tony his dinner and bath then put him to bed. I went and layed down in my room and just thought.

Bella and I hadn't confessed our love yet. I was hoping to do it soon. My cell phone started ringing, I looked at the caller ID and it was Emmett.

" Hey Em, what's up?", I asked into the phone.

" E-edward. You need to get down to the hospital. T-there was an a-a-accident.", Emmett cried. I could hear his sobs violently shake through the phone.

" What! Who? Who's in the hospital?", I begged for more information.

" Edward, just get down here.", and he ends the phone call. I pull a sleeping Anthony from his crib and don't even bother changing his clothes. I grab a diaper bag and stuff all the necesarry stuff into it. Ten minutes later I'm pulling into the hospital. As I enter there's only one person I don't see in the waiting room...

I've been sitting here for the past two hours. Luckily Anthony hasn't woken up yet. I've cried the whole time I've been here. I look over at Emmett who has his head in his hands. Then I look to his father who is sitting next to him. I look towards Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. They're bruised up. Not badly, a couple scrapes here and there. Mom and dad are holding anthony in both their laps.

Bella, Rose, Ali, Jasper and Emmett were on their way to the store to pick up stupid popcorn and candy for a movie marathon at her house. I'd declined the invite and stayed with my son instead. I just wanted some daddy and son time. Their car was hit by two other cars. The other people got away with only a few concusions.

My Bella was fighting for her life. There had been swelling in her brain, internal bleeding, external bleeding, a broken wrist, a dislocated shoulder, and she was in a medically induced coma. Bella was sitting in the passenger seat. The seat that took the most impact. She was wearing her seatbelt, but the glass cut it away and she was thrown out of the car. As of now, we had no idea if she'd make it.

I haven't gotten the chance to tell her that I love her. She needs to be here for Anthony...

' God Bella, please, please, just be ok' I thought...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

_**Edward's POV**_

Two weeks... It's been two weeks and there hasn't been any progress with Bella's condition. The doctors took her out of the medically induced coma a week ago. But she didn't wake up... So, here I am. Sitting next to Bella and our son on my lap...

" Bella, please. Anthony needs you. I need you. I'm so sorry that I left you. I was an idiot, a stupid idiot. Maybe this is karma. I treated you badly so karma is getting back at me. God, I love you so much Bella and I haven't been able to tell you yet. Please Bells...Please wake up.", I kissed her forehead.

" Mama! Wakey wakey!", Anthony patted her hand. Nothing happened though.

I sat there numb. The only reason I even tried to live life anymore was because of Anthony. He needed me. Bella's heart monitor started to go wild. The doctors pushed Anthony and I out of the room... I felt like my heart was about to stop..

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

" We were able to restart her heart. I should let you know, it's not looking good for her.", The doctor told us. I felt the tears stream down my face.

" How long do you think she has until... she can't live on her own?", Her father asked.

" A week at most. I'm very sorry.", He looked guiltily at Anthony and me.

" C-can I go see her?", I asked...

" Yes...", he turned and walked away. I walked into Bella's room. Charlie was with Anthony...

" Bella, I know you can make it. Please, don't give up. I want to marry you, have more children with you, grow older with you. I swear, I'll do anything to make you happy. I'll do anything to prove that I'm here for you no matter what.", I promised. I stood up and walked to the window... I looked up at the stars and took a deep breath. Suddenly a shooting star flies past.

" I wish my Bella would wake up.", I wispered. A tear fell down my face...Suddenly there was a coughing noise behind me. I turned around quickly and saw Bella's eyes fluttering open. I rushed over to her and pressed the doctor call button. She opened her eyes and looked into my watery doctor ran in and smiled.

He removed all the tubes except for her IV, got her some water and looked at her vitals. Her family didn't know yet.

" I love you Bella.", is the first thing I said to her.

" I love you too.", she said in a scratchy voice. She hadn't used it in two weeks. I kissed her hard and passionately.

" Don't you ever do that to me again. Do you understand?", I demanded. She nodded tearfully. Our family heard and all ran in. They handed her Anthony first.

" Mamma!", He hugged her tightly.

" How long have I been out?", she asked. Then she looked down at her body and saw all the plaster, bruises and cuts.

" Two weeks... One week was medically induced, the rest was on your own.", I stated. She nodded.

" I love you...", I whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed my cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been super busy!**

**~!~~!~~!**

_**Bella's POV**_

I hate hospitals. I hated them when I was a kid. I hated them when I was pregnant. I hated them what I gave birth. And I still hate them after I've been in a coma.

They have horrible food, ugly gowns, hold air, bad smell, bad food and bad cable.

The only good thing about them was Edward said I LOVE YOU in one.

" Mamma, sleepy lon tiyme.", Tony frowns. I giggle and kiss his forehead.

" Yes, I slept for a long time. I had a boo boo.", I told him. He nodded and continued with his legos. Edward walked in, acting like a spy or something. He pulled a bag of Mcdonalds out from behind his back.

" Doc said you are allowed to have solid food again. What better than the golden arch?", he teased. I rolled my eyes. He kissed my forhead and handed me the bag. He'd gotten a happy meal for Tony. He was to intrested in the toy that came with it then the chicken nuggets.

The days went by fast and I got home. Days at home turned into weeks which turned into months. Before I knew it, Edward, Tony and I were leaving for Seattle 'd gotten a three bedroom apartment and it was close to campus and the daycare.

We were driving for about twenty minutes when I decided it was time to tell Edward something I'd been wanting to say for a whole month.

" I forgive you.". I whispered.

" What?", he glanced over at me.

" I forgive you for leaving. For leaving that stupid ass note. For being with that blonde bimbo bitch. For everything. I love you so much. I will never forget. But I'm not going to hold onto the past. The past is the past, we're in the present. You are my _Sunrise_, along with Tony. You're the reason I get up in the morning. When the sun sets, you're there ready for another sunrise. I can't wait to live with you and actually be a family with Tony. I love you...More than I ever thought possible.", I felt tears in my eyes. Edward pulled over at a rest stop. I was confused. He pulled my face towards his and kissed me feircly.

" Thank you. Thank you. I love so much. I'll never regret anything more in my life than leaving and being with that evil bitch. This isn't how I wanted to do this but Dad said I'd know when the time was right and that's now. So...Isabella Swan. I've messed up so much the past two years. We've been through hell and back. You are MY sunrise and sunset. You gave me the best thing a man could ask for...Love and a child. Will you do me the extrordinary honor of being Mrs. Edward Cullen?", he was on one knee holding up a ring. My smile lit up my face and I nodded fast. He picked me up and spun me around. After he put the ring on my finger he kissed me. We were interrupted by a little boy.

" Daddy! I PEEPEED!", we both burst out laughing. He went to the car and took Tony into the bathroom. Ten minutes later Tony came running out, my sunrise behind him...

**~~!~~!~~!~~**

**So, only one or two more chapters. Then...It's over... :(**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Edward's POV**_

" Daddy I can't find my baseball glove!", five year old Anthony yelled. Yep it's been three years. We finished college three years ago since we studied through summer.

" It's in the car remember? You didn't want to forget it.", I called down the stairs. Bella was in the shower and I was up getting Tony ready. All the sudden tiny little whimpers came from the little moniter in my hand. I smiled and made my way into the nursery. It was amazingly painted. A fairy theme. I picked up the small little girl and cuddled her in my arms. Two months ago, Bella gave bith to our second child. This time a girl.

The pregnancy was amazing. I got depressed that I'd missed that with Tony. The kicks, the late night cravings, the birth. I didn't hold my son until he was eight months old. This time I felt her little feet kick at the inside of Bella's stomach. I ran out at three in the morning to get Bella icecream and carrots. I was there when my baby girl took her first breath.

Sophia Blaire Cullen was born January third at six thirteen in the morning. She weighed a very small five pounds three ounces and was eighteen inches long. She had deep brown eyes and her hair was bronze with waves in it.

Tony was the protective big brother. He'd rather help out with his sister than go running around with other kids his age. He hated getting dirty, and he needed his clothes to match otherwise he threw a fit.

Bella and I got married a year after I proposed. We took a small three day honeymoon to California. When we got back we studied and played with Anthony.

" Hi princess, do you wanna go see mommy? I bet she's out of the shower.", I cooed as I changed her diaper and clothes. Bella was pulling a shirt on when we walked in. She smiled and took Soph from me. Anthony ran upstairs and hugged his mother. We really were the perfect family. Sophie was pulling on some of Anthony's hair and he was pretending it hurt, making her giggle. Bella was stood there smiling. I stood there and watched my family.

" Well you guys, let's get going. Tony's game starts in half an hour and we're already late..", I grabbed my keys and was about to head out to the car when Bella stopped me and laughed.

" You might want to get dressed Edward. You're my sunrise, we don't want to see you're full moon.", she laughed and put Sophia in her carseat. I look down and sure enough I'm in my Hollister sweater and my spiderman boxers... I laugh and get ready...I love my family...

**~~!~~**

**I've decided there will be one more chapter. After that the story is over...So please, read some of my others...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**So this is it you guys. Maybe if you want I'll do a couple of outtakes. Just tell me what you want them to be about and I'll consider doing them. I'll only do like four at most though.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story. If you liked it please check out some of my others. I also have an account on twilight archives. net. ( Just remove the spaces for the link.) My name on there is Samilove813 also. So, favorite and review!**

**~!~~**

_**Edward's POV- 10 years later**_

" You guys wanna go to the pool?", I ask Anthony and Sophia.

" Um ew, no way dad. Do you know how many germs there are there? It's disgusting, plus all the teenagers there do nasty stuff underwater.", Anthony shuddered.

"I wanna go daddy!", Sophia jumped up and down. She was ten and anthony was fifteen. Last year Anthony told us that he was bisexual. We didn't have a problem with it at all. We told them to be who they wanted to be and we'd support them no matter what.

" Can we go see aunt Rose and Uncle Em?", Anthony asks. Rose and Em got married seven years ago. They just had their first child, Josh.

" I guess, but where's your mom?", I look around to see if I can see her.

" Oh she's with the trips...They decided to play in the mud again.", Sophie rolled her eyes. I laughed. Two years ago Bella and I got a huge shock. We'd decided to have one more baby, then I would get neutered. After six months of trying we finally got a positive pregnancy test. We went in and two months later the doctor said we were having twins. Bella made it to thirty six weeks before she went into labor. The kids stayed at my parents while we were in the hospital. It was very emotional for Bella. Alice had died three years before that in a car crash with Jasper. It almost tore our family apart.

After ten hours of contraction and three of pushing the babies were finally born. Two boys and a girl...Yep, our little girl decided to hide behind her big brother and the doctors didn't see her.

Draco Isaac Cullen was born at three fifty four am. He weighed four pounds ten ounces. He was eighteen inches long. He had a mess of bronze curls on his head and chocolate brown eyes.

Logan Matthew Cullen was born at three fifty seven am. He weighed four pounds eleven ounces. He was eighteen inches long. He had Green eyes and messy whisps of bronze hair.

Finally, little Alison Stephenie Cullen was born at six oh six am. She weighed four pounds five ounces. She was seventeen inches long. She was a carbon copy of Alice, hence her name Alison.

They were now one and a half years old and trouble makers.

I looked at all the pictures on the mantle and the walls. One person made all of this possible, my SUNRISE, my Bella...

**~~!~~!~~**

**Ok guys...That's it! What did you think? DId I do a good job? Remember comment with outtakes if you want any but I'll only do four though...**


End file.
